


Do you think you can make it, babe?

by HVCdotcom



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Hand & Finger Kink, Knotting, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tattoos and Piercings, alpha reader, and if mark's got his nipples pierced then what!, gender neutral reader and their big cock <3, i will not beg you to give x reader a try i will just ask nicely 342934 times, many kinks but they're brief including:, markzens can have a bit of cock fantasy... as a treat, or so i tried anyway, size kink kind of, uhh mark getting exactly what he wants kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCdotcom/pseuds/HVCdotcom
Summary: Even when he's not in heat, your sweet omega boyfriend Mark is needy as ever. Of course, you're ready to give him exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Do you think you can make it, babe?

You're finally home, having barely kicked off your shoes before mark calls out to you from where he's lounging on the couch, 

"What took you so long?" 

You don't miss the note of neediness in his voice or the want that's written across his face.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I had a last minute meeting" Before you can make your way to him, he's up and on you, his hands snaking their way inside your jacket, to your waist.

He's so close now, his "I missed you" barely a whisper. You smile but before you can tease him for missing you in just the few hours you were gone at work, his soft lips are on yours. The kiss is tender at first, but neither of you can hold back for long. He's so eager, catching you off guard with teeth and tongue and it sends a shiver down your spine. His hands wander, trailing along your neck and chest, coming up to push your jacket off your shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you," he says when you part, and when he brings himself even closer up against you, you begin to understand his urgency. 

"I know baby, take it easy," you tell him, pulling him along with you to the bedroom. 

You playfully push Mark onto the bed, stifling a fond chuckle at the goofy expectant face he makes as you crawl over him. His oversized green hoodie dwarfs him, and you can’t help but admire his strong but slight frame as you undo the zipper. There’s nothing underneath, and goosebumps form across his honey skin as he’s exposed to the cool air of the room.

“I couldn’t get anything done today, baby. You kept distracting me,” you admonish him, kissing his jaw and nipping lightly at his neck, where a few small moles dot his skin. He laughs faintly and sighs at the touch. It’s hard to not just nuzzle into his neck and stay there, to breathe in his warm scent.

“Well, you should have just come home the first time I called,” he says, whiny. You kiss him again, teasingly. He lets out a deep breath with a huff, and the reminder of how badly he wants you sets your senses alight. Your hands come up to his dark hair, tugging firmly but gently to find a better angle to leave reddening love bites across his neck and chest.

His heavy exhales give way to soft moans when you make your way down to his nipple, tonguing and sucking at the sensitive bud, tongue flicking the titanium barbell that runs through it. The sounds he makes send a wave of heat through your body.

"Does that feel good, baby?" you tease him, brushing a finger over his neglected other nipple before twisting at the jewelry. He yelps a little, but gathers himself and breathes out a "yeah." You relish in the satisfaction of finally getting to tease him like this, to see him sensitive and whining at the sensation after waiting so long for the piercings to heal.

Half-hard and neglected through the hours of Mark’s teasing texts, your cock is heavy against the zipper of your pants. The feeling of constraint is maddening but grounding at the same time. You want him just as badly as he wants you, but you want to hear him beg for it a little first.

You trail a hand down his stomach, stopping just short of where his own hard cock is straining the front of his shorts. He sighs dramatically and tries to rut upward, but you draw your hand back, going instead to rub circles into his skin over the little honey bee tattoo on his hip. When you catch his gaze his eyes go wide, almost apologetic, but you both know better than that. He loves to play at innocence, but he’s thirsting for your hands and mouth and cock at all times.

“Babe, can I touch you?” you ask, and the whimpering “please” he breathes out in response is enough to make you throb in your pants.

He shuts his eyes tight in want and anticipation, and you feel a rush of fondness at the needy look on his face. 

You wait until he repeats himself, begging, “please, need you.”

“God, you’re so needy,” you tell him with a grin. He is clearly further gone than you thought, unable to stay still as you gently skim your fingernails down his sides,

“Do you think you can make it, babe?” you tease. 

You smile and brush his hair off his forehead, planting a quick kiss there. He opens his eyes and when you brush at the front of his shorts with a light touch, he squirms. With another kiss, to his lips this time, you tell him, “you’ll have to be patient if you want my knot, baby.”

He squeaks out something that sounds like “already ready” as you pull his shorts down, "I couldnt wait," he breathes out, "got so fucking wet just thinking about you." Sure enough his shorts are soaked with slick and you wonder why he even bothered to put them back on, having already stretched himself in anticipation before you got home.

His cock is flushed and leaking. It’s not small, really, but it's delicate compared to yours, and just as lovely as the rest of him. You can't keep yourself from complimenting him.

“You’re so beautiful like this babe, your pretty little dick, all red and wet just for me,” you say, kissing your way down his stomach as his cock twitches, aching for attention.

“Wanna see you” he breathes out, and you take the hint, sitting back up between his legs. Your eyes dont leave his as you unbutton your shirt and take off your belt, slow and teasing. His gaze drifts, following your hands and admiring your chest and torso as they're exposed. 

You don't miss how his eyes continue down, past the waistband of your pants, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he's been waiting for all day. You unbutton and unzip, taunting him, but he'll have to wait a moment longer. You leave your pants on, but nonchalantly toss your shirt off the bed before returning to him.

You take him into your hand and right away he’s trying to rut up again, needy. With your other hand, you reach down to his warm and leaking hole, and he gasps as you work a finger into him, gathering his slick and bringing it back up to his cock to sloppily work his length. He’s so wound up, fussing at even the gentlest of your touches. You bring your tongue to the tip, teasingly licking, one hand holding tight at the base of his shaft. He sighs out an emphatic "oh fuck" when you bring your mouth entirely onto his cock, sucking hard around him.

The sweet taste of his own slick on him drives you wild. It's so good and you need more. You shift a pillow under his hips, admiring his thighs as you part them. You find yourself right at his hole, stretched and leaking, and dive right in face first, tongue teasing at his rim, licking in deep as you try to fill your senses as full with him as possible. 

“Babe you taste so good" you hum into him, drunk on his sweetness and trying your best to not ruck your own clothed cock into the mattress. Your hot exhale tickles him and he whines. You slide a finger in alongside your tongue, then another, and you know you’ve found his most sensitive spot when his whole body seizes and he lets out a yelp.

“Good?”

“Yes….. please, more”

So you give him just what he’s asked for. A third finger meets little resistance and all you can do is wonder at how he's managed to work himself so absolutely open on his own lithe fingers. He hums and huffs, stomach tensing as he struggles to hold himself together while you gently brush over his prostate, teasing with just the lightest thrusts of your hand.

He lets out the quietest squeak and before you know it, he’s coming all over his stomach and chest. He sobs desperately as his orgasm wracks through his entire body.

“Baby,” you say, surprised, “didn't know you were so close.”

He can barely get a word out, chest heaving as he catches his breath. “Sorry," he says, not sorry at all. 

He stills, basking in the warm calm after his climax. You come up to give him a quick kiss, admiring the bliss in his sweet expression and the blush creeping down his neck.

“You made such a mess,” you tease him.

He brings a hand to his stomach, absentmindedly dragging it through the come he's left there. Moving on instinct, you take his hand and bring it up to your lips, licking the come from his fingers. The warmth of your mouth around the digits is what finally brings his attention back to you. His eyes don't leave you as you suck and tongue at his fingers, nip at his knuckles, and take your sweet time biting at all the soft parts at the side of his hand until it's pink and tingly.

“Still want you,” he finally says. He looks so fucked out already that you can barely imagine how he’ll hold up on your cock. Your desire to be deep inside him only grows with each passing second, so you finally get up to take off your pants and underwear, hard cock bouncing as it’s freed.

“So big…’ he mutters, in awe at its size as if he doesn’t take every inch of it regularly. The praise has you leaking even more. A large bead of precome is forming at the red hot tip, but it’s entirely unnecessary with how wet Mark’s hole is with his own slick.

You come back to him, but he tells you, "lay back." He says it like it's more a request than a command, but you know he’s up to something. Before you can even ask him what he's after, he’s spreading your legs, gently smoothing his hands over your sensitive thighs as he settles between them on his knees. 

He moves forward to touch you, his fingers gently circling your shaft, barely even able to close around its girth. With his other hand, he swirls at the head of your cock, dragging the glossy precum all over the tip. You sigh out, "You're so eager to take care of me baby.” 

He hums in affirmation and wastes no time before going to work on you. He licks at the underside of the head just how he knows you like it, using his tongue to slick up your cock with spit so he can stroke your whole length, twisting at the tip in a way that makes your mind feel like mush and your knees feel like jell-o.

“Tell me when to stop, okay? I need all your come in me," and he doesn't even give you a moment to process his words before he takes you into his mouth. He sucks roughly at the tip and strokes the rest of your length that he can't fit in his mouth. The sight and sensation is so much, his head bobbing and eyelashes fluttering as he sucks you down like his life depends on it, and you nearly don’t stop yourself from fucking up into his mouth, chasing the wet warmth.

"'s too much, babe," you manage between strained breaths. If he keeps going you'll burst, and as pretty as he'd look with streaks of your cum all over his face, as much as you'd like to lick your own taste out of his mouth, he wants your knot and you're determined to give it to him.

He’s still going, testing your limits until you warn him to stop again and he pulls off your cock with a pop. Meeting his eyes, you can see a flash of mischief in his expression. Your head is spinning at the thought of how quick you were to relinquish control to him as soon as he got his hands on you.

“Will you ride me?" 

You don't mean it to sound like a plea, but you can't help it. He's staring at you from between your legs where your leaking cock throbs, threatening to spill, knot already straining at its base.

"Do you think you can make it, babe?" he teases back, trying to mimic your mocking tone from earlier but a laugh bubbles out half the way through. Of course you laugh with him. He stays there a moment, trailing gentle kisses along your inner thighs, letting you cool down for a bit.

After a moment, he moves up to straddle you, leaking warm slick as he ruts against you, his cock nearly hard again. 

“Come on, baby stop teasing…” 

“I thought I was the needy one here,” he tosses back, feigning shock with a grin. 

He doesn't hesitate to bring himself into position over you, lining you up with his dripping hole and cursing at the stretch when he eases himself onto your cock. The tight heat around you is dizzying, and he begins to move. You’re already so sensitive, too lost in the warm feeling to worry much about what he’s doing, too busy taking in the view of him. 

He’s so beautiful, eagerly fucking himself onto your cock, chest heaving with labored breath and lips pressed into a tight line as he focuses on chasing his orgasm. You let your hands wander, digging into the soft flesh of his ass and caressing his thighs as they flex with his effort.

You can’t resist driving up into him and he cries out, his focus broken with your sudden movement. You rut into him again and the heady groan of “ugh fuck, knot me” has you moving your hands to his tiny waist, holding him tightly so you can fuck him properly, pulling him further onto you with every movement. Finally your knot, hot and throbbing breaches his rim and his wet heat tightens around you. He mutters out more curses, overwhelmed at the stretch.

“You take it so well, baby.” 

You feel wild drilling into him like this, with quick shallow thrusts as you’re buried deep in him, barely able to draw back with how he holds your knot so tightly. He’s so warm and wet and beautiful and you feel entirely awash in pleasure. A wave of adoration overcomes you, adoration and a hint of possessiveness. It’s a desire to have him like this, just for you, forever.

“Baby,” you tell him, barely managing the words, “you’d look so pretty knocked up” imagining the sharp lines of his torso and chest softened, nipples puffy and more sensitive than ever.

“Breed me then, alpha,” he chokes out, almost a dare. If this is Mark on a normal day, you feel entirely delirious trying to imagine how needy he’ll be when he’s actually in heat, pleading for your knot and whining about how badly he wants to carry your pups. 

You pause for just a second to catch your breath, but his pleading whine of “don’t stop” is broken by you jolting up back into him, setting an unforgiving pace for your short thrusts, trying in vain to somehow fuck further into him as if he’s not already stuck on your knot. He writhes and wails above you until between heaving breaths he whispers “gonna come.”

“Yes, baby, come for me,” you tell him, and he’s reached his peak again, eyes shut tight and head thrown back as he cries out in pleasure. The sight and sound of him and the sensation of his warm heat fluttering around your throbbing knot sends you over the edge, and you're spilling white hot into him, hips still rocking up into him as you fill him up. He squirms and chokes out curses as his eyes well up with tears at being so overstimulated. 

You finally still, and Mark slumps forward to rest on your broad chest and curl into the crook of your neck, seeking comfort as his exertion catches up to him.

You start to come down, but with your knot still snug inside his warmth your entire body is hypersensitive, every inch of your skin buzzing with pure adrenaline. You try to keep perfectly still, so as to not bother him, but his breath against your neck sends sparks down your spine, and it takes every ounce of your will not to push back up into him again. He settles in to rest, and hums as your fingers trail along his back and shoulders.

You're both a hot and sticky mess but you’ll let him rest just like that, lulled by the rise and fall of your breathing, at least until you can slip out of him and pull him along with you to the shower.

“Hm.. sleepy.”

“Okay baby, rest.” planting a kiss on the top of his head as he relaxes. “You’re so good, Mark, so good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, that's a thing and i wrote it. thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this fic please leave a comment to let me know what you liked


End file.
